suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Re-Workshop/Supports
Branching= One of the goals of this pass is to cement the identity of supports along three clear branches: * Utility, or traditional supports, should be the most symbiotic champions in the game. Following the model of , utility supports should have so much raw power when among their team that focusing them in teamfights should be a must, but conversely should be so weak and vulnerable on their own that they'd absolutely need at least one ally with them to avoid getting caught easily. ** Utility supports include , , , and . * Tank supports should toe the line between symbiosis and independence, possessing enough crowd control and tankiness to have some degree of autonomy, while still having a lot of their strength depend on the presence of their allies to accomplish their goals. Tank supports could be offensive like , or defensive like , but all of them should have the power to contribute personally to fights while still using a lot of their power to save allies or enable kills. ** Tank supports include , , , , , and . * Mage supports should be the most independent of supports, with enough tools to make a valuable contribution to their team while still having enough raw damage or personal survivability to do well on their own. Mage supports should be able to thrive both in solo and duo lanes as a result. ** Mage supports include , , , and . |-| Scope= Another goal of this pass is to retune supports to modify their scope, namely: * Broadening the range of their partners: For a long time, one of the absolute centerpieces of the League of Legends meta has been the marksman-support duo lane combo, and as such supports were generally designed to synergize with marksmen, and marksmen only ( shield giving is the clearest example). Nowadays, though, the advent of hypercarry mages such as and , along with , now a duo lane fighter, means the scope of support interaction has expanded far more, and consequently supports need to present broader synergy options overall. * Narrowing the niche of supports: A lot of supports, particularly traditional supports, tend to suffer from ability sets that are designed to let them offer a bit of every kind of utility, and consequently they end up either becoming so popular that they crowd out all other options by virtue of doing more than everyone else (e.g. , ), or having their kit diluted to such a degree that there's always a good reason to pick anyone else over them (e.g. , ). With item and champion design evolving over time, older champions need to shift away from being "do-everything supports" and towards having their own distinct thematic and gameplay niche. Emptylord= :Niche: The roaming, battlefield-manipulator. * ** Meeps thrown against monsters will ricochet off, able to be caught out of the air or picked up where land to be re-thrown. Meeps remain on the ground for up to 6 seconds. ***''The timing on the ricochet is the same as Draven's Spinning Axe - i.e. it's not quick enough for every attack unless you stagger the attacks, although with sufficient chimes you can juggle them on each attack. The decision to have them also linger on the ground was to make the mechanic less action intensive.'' **On alternative maps, half as many Chimes will spawn on the field while Bard will generate the other half passively (rounded down; 1 / 1 / 2 / 2 based on ranks in R). * **Range increased to 1175 from 975. **The secondary effect is no longer auto-targeted. The effect no longer "searches" for a second target. ** The ability is now mechanically similar to or . A pass-through missile that can hit up to two targets/terrain. ** Targets can now be stunned if Cosmic Binding hits terrain first. By Dragonzzilla. **If the missile hits two pieces of terrain, a cosmic tether will form for 1 / 1.2 / 1.4 / 1.6 / 1.8 seconds that functions as impassible terrain. ** Now stun now applies . ** When the tether forms, the first target will be yanked to within 550 units of anchor. This does not count as airborne. * **Ratio increased to from . * ** Increases the number of that spawn every 50 seconds to 3 / 4 / 5 (+1 per rank) and decreases the time to fully charge to seconds (''-3 per rank''). ***Minimum time to collect 150 Chimes reduced to ~40 minutes from ~63 minutes. |-| Willbachbakal= ;Niche: The Traveler * After a rough early release, Bard's finally shown his potential as an amazing roaming provider of utility, and players have finally properly assessed that he trades off the usual massive teamfight presence of other utility supports for incredible skirmishing power and influence over a much larger area. However, there are a few aspects of him that feel like they could use improvement: his Caretaker's Shrines do not feel good at all in the late-game, where it becomes impossible to set them up to full effect, and he feels like he'd be a capable jungler if it weren't for his really slow clear. The goal of these changes is not to specifically change Bard's gameplay much, as he's incredibly fun and healthy all around, but rather to open up a few more possibilities for him and perhaps even allow him to exercise his signature trolling even more. * **Meeps no longer consume themselves on basic attacks against jungle monsters. **Damage gain on Meeps normalized to 30 every 10 chimes from | | | | }}| | | | | | }}| | | | }}}}. **Damage gain on Meeps every 5 chimes after 150 reduced to 15 from 20. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** duration changed to from . ** The binding now the primary target to the secondary one, who remains for the duration, upon connecting. ** The main only applies once the two targets connect. * ** Mana cost changed to from 90 at all ranks. ** Base heal changed to from . ** Maximum heal ratio increased to from . *** This makes the maximum heal exactly twice as effective as the base heal at all ranks. * ** All pets can now pass through the tunnel. *** This includes pet Dragon (or Rift Herald, in this workshop). ** All that pushes any unit into Magical Journey's entrance now causes them to take the journey. *** This includes targets by . ** Dashes towards units undertaking a Magical Journey now cause the dashing unit to jump into the tunnel, resuming their dash upon exiting. ** Movement that is interrupted by hitting terrain now persists if going through Magical Journey's entrance. *** This means continues charging during upon entering the tunnel. * ** decreases the time to fully charge by 3 seconds per rank, down to seconds. ** Cooldown increased to from . :Niche: The winds are gonna annoy the shit out of you. * Janna's one of the oldest and most beloved traditional supports, one that has remained consistently popular since her release, but also one responsible for a lot of balancing issues: while her peel and protection are legendary (she is the queen of peel, after all), she's also picked for her ability to make allies flat-out stronger when getting into fights, and her abilities, which are intended to be defensive, can easily be used aggressively as well, thereby devaluing her weaknesses somewhat. Effectively, she's good in a few too many situations right now, and the goal of these changes is to capitalize on both her strengths (ally protection, manipulation of movement) and her weaknesses (fragility, lack of offensive capabilities) to make her the ultimate wind support, with an ability set fully revolving around providing favorable winds to her allies, and using them to blow opponents away. * Stats ** Janna's abilities do not interrupt her previous commands (with the exception of her ultimate, which is still a channel and thereby interrupts movement). * ** Now scales with . * ** Range reduced to 450 from 850. ** Damage reduced to from . ** Whirlwind absorbs all incoming enemy projectiles in its path while in flight, nullifying them entirely. ** Whirlwind visibility significantly increased (it turns into a tornado immediately, even while stationary, instead of remaining as a disc on the floor). ** Power increase per second charged increased to 100% from 35%. *** Power increase is continuous. *** Maximum range increased to 1800 from 1760. *** Maximum damage increased to from . *** Maximum duration increased to 2 seconds from seconds. * ** Passive removed. ** Active reworked: Janna calls out a gust of air that travels down the target path, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. The gust can fire in any direction from any point within range. ** Cast range reduced to 450, and the gust travels 450 units. ** After traveling, the gust leaves behind a directional draft for 3 seconds. Enemies moving against the draft or immobile within it are back units per second (they does not count as ), and allies moving in the direction of the wind, including Janna herself, are pushed with the same strength. ** enemies are pushed for the full duration of the crowd control, even if they leave the draft. * ** Renamed to Cumulus. ** removed. ** Shield duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5 seconds. ** While the shield holds, every time the shielded target uses a basic attack, they push themselves to their attack range from their basic attack target at their normal movement speed. ** If used to shield a turret, the turret doesn't move (obviously), but instead its targets away to its attack range. ** The shielded target is placed on a puffy cloud while the shield remains, during which they don't walk normally but instead float around on it during movement. * ** Renamed to Eye of the Storm ** Channel time changed to seconds from 3 seconds. ** Heal removed. ** Cast range reduced to 725 from 875, to match its persistent range. ** While channeling, Janna renders the area around her completely impassible to enemies, preventing them from entering it or passing through it. ** Janna remains fully able to use abilities, summoner spells and items while channeling, with the exception of effects that move her. Willbachbakal= ; Niche: The Dual Mage-Support * Karma's fluctuated in power a fair bit in recent times, at one point almost becoming a popular competitive pick before sinking back to relatively low win and play rates. As her core playstyle is pretty healthy, the goal of these changes isn't to change her gameplay, but rather to give her a bit more power in manageable and controlled ways, as well as potentially open up a jungle Karma build: back when she received a few changes a few months ago, a bug allowed Focused Resolve/Renewal to apply Gathering Fire to monsters, and that was enough to give her a decent clear. As one of the many champions who just need a little nudge to become a competent jungler, Karma could afford that extra bit of power and expand her array of roles even more, taking her hybrid mage/support playstyle to the jungle. * now also applies against large monsters. * strength changed to from 25% at all ranks. * area now applies double within its area, from 50%. ** This means the area enemies within by . * ** Cooldown increased to from 12 at all ranks. ** Now deals damage every half second from every seconds. *** Total damage unchanged. ** Now only provides of the target, from . * ** Shield strength changed to from . ** Shield duration reduced to 2 from 4. ** Bonus movement speed now lasts as long as the shield holds, from seconds. * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to bonus movement speed, from 60% at all ranks. ** Secondary shield strength now matches the shield on the primary target, instead of only providing half the shield. |-| Emptylord= She's in a state where's she's not mage enough to scale into late game through kill potential and not support enough to scale into late game through utility. In my opinion she should have a mechanic that affords her the ability to move between being a mage and a support, not being a mage that's weak because of her high enabling ability and a support that's weak because of her damage. ;Niche: The Angel of Death * Though Morgana's been around for years in both mid and bot lane, it's only recently that she rose to major prominence as a powerful bot lane support. As it turns out, her crowd control and unique shield make her incredibly strong against tanks and other hard-engage opponents, while also enabling counterattacks of her own. Unfortunately, this also came at a heavy cost to her damage, which has been heavily and repeatedly nerfed over time, further pushing her away from mid lane and towards bot lane. Ideally, she should still be good in both, but in her current state there's a bit too much free power to her abilities: her Q carries one of the most powerful instances of crowd control in the game, her W works perfectly in tandem with to provide free, easy poke (and sustain, when combined with her passive), and her E is so strong on its own that it is often capable of single-handedly canceling fights during the laning phase. When played right, she torments her lane opponents in all the wrong ways, staying back, laying down easy poke from a distance and keeping her health topped up, and completely preventing fights from happening if an enemy does happen to approach her. The goal of these changes is to strike a balance via a unique mechanic: using the pain of her targets, both ally and enemy, Morgana should be able to increase the strength of her abilities, which would allow her to have tremendous damage, utility and crowd control, but only in the most dire situations, and when outside of high-stress scenarios her stopping power would be a lot less painful. * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 6 from . ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Renamed to Angel of Death ** Innate reworked: the power of Morgana's abilities is increased by 1% for every . * ** Damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage is . ** duration reduced to from . *** Maximum duration is . * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Increase per removed (moved to Angel of Death). ** Ratio per half second reduced to from . *** Total minimum AP ratio reduced to from . *** Maximum damage per half second increased to from AP)}}. *** Maximum total damage increased to from . ** Enemies on the affected ground are continuously by . *** Maximum is . * ** Shield strength reduced to from . *** Maximum shield strength is . * ** removed. ** Damage reduced to from . *** Combined damage reduced to from . *** Maximum damage per instance is . *** Maximum total damage is . ** duration reduced to from at all ranks. *** Maximum duration is . :Niche: The Enchantress *Nami's in mostly excellent shape, enjoying both a decent play rate and a high win rate, while posing pretty much no gameplay issues outside of occasional mana problems. On a larger scale, though, she's sort of in an awkward competitive state, mainly because she lacks a true niche relative to other supports. She has a bit of crowd control, healing, assorted utility and even damage, but doesn't really excel at any of that. She also has a weakness in the form of tremendous squishiness, but often doesn't exercise it as much as she could, which is a shame considering her abilities encourage some degree of up-front combat. The goal of these changes is to extract a deeper niche out of her by making her the best utility support at controlling the front line, supplementing powerful utility and healing for her allies that would ramp up with the enemies they'd be facing. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Bubble grants to Nami and all allied champions it travels through. * ** Range reduced to 500 from 725. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Heal and magic damage changed to at all ranks from and respectively. ** Modifier per bounce increased to from -15% per 100 AP)}} at all ranks. ** Bounce cap removed. * ** Range reduced to 500 from 800. ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 11. ** Damage removed. ** Now applies to damaging spells as well as basic attacks. *** If the target's spell already possesses superior crowd control (i.e. a of equal or stronger value or other immobilizing effect, lasting 1 second or longer), it does not consume a charge. *** Spells capable of hitting multiple enemies consume a charge each time they hit an enemy champion, prioritizing the first enemy champions hit or the ones closest to the center of the area of effect. ** Refreshes on the target each time they consume a charge. ** Whenever Nami's spells pass through an ally empowered by Tidecaller's Blessing (including herself), all subsequent allied champions also receive the blessing. * ** Scaling increased to from . ** Width changed to 450 from 562. :Niche: The muse; she's all about inspiring her allies to do great things. * Sona's suffered for a long time from her unique dependence on auras: back when she was closest to her original design, her persistent stat auras felt weak and boring, yet were strong enough to earn her very large success even in the competitive scene. When her auras were turned into more fun and interesting temporary snuggle zones, they were at odds with her personal strength, which has received a steady stream of nerfs over time. There are a lot of conflicts to her kit: she's meant to be easy to learn, but the ease of use of some of her abilities (in particular, her poke and heal) also led them to be competitively sub-par, and the strength of her auras has always been at odds with the amount of personal power she could afford to have on her actives and Power Chord. The goal of these changes is to resolve this conflict by focusing entirely on her auras, cutting out her actives entirely and shifting their power directly onto her snuggle zones in order to make them as strong as they deserve to be, and thereby make Sona's power truly resonate when she works in tune with her allies. * General ** All abilities are now instantly cast and do not interrupt movement. ** Basic ability cooldowns removed. ** Global cooldown removed. ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. * ** Reworked: While Sona has a song toggled on, she tags allied champions within 250 units of her, calculated edge-to-edge, and every 5 seconds, reduced by cooldown reduction, she plays a chord that consumes all previous tags, empowering her and her allies and consuming 50 mana. *** The speed of Sona's music is increased by cooldown reduction to match the rhythm of her chords. *** Switching abilities does not count as casting a spell, but each chord does. *** Toggling on a song toggles all the others off. *** Effects that disable spellcasts do not affect Sona's ability to switch songs, but instead pause her music. ** Additionally, Sona becomes energized each time she empowers an allied champion in combat with enemy champions, stacking up to 10 times and decaying by 2 each chord she spends not empowering an ally. At 10 stacks, her next basic attack against an enemy champion for seconds, consuming the musical energy. The dance is contagious, and the power chord reverberates to unaffected enemy champions within 500 units of the original target, repeating until no targets remain. * ** Reworked: Sona and all empowered allies deal bonus magic damage on their next basic attack within the next 3 seconds. * ** Reworked: Shields Sona and all empowered allies for for 3 seconds. * ** Reworked: Sona and all empowered allies gain bonus movement speed, decaying over 3 seconds. * ** Passive reworked: now increases the power of Sona's chords by per level and per rank, up to a maximum of per level, as well as duration by per rank, up to a maximum of . ** Active reworked: Sona infuses her next chord with the power of pure music, empowering herself and her allies with the power of all three of her songs. If she tagged 2 or more allies, she also applies to all enemies within her attack range, though this also consumes any musical energy she has. *** Crescendo toggles the previously selected song off for its chord and toggles it back on afterwards. :Niche: The healer. Emptylord= :Niche: It's all about timing (utility-focused edition). * ** Zilean can activate his basic abilities while they are on cooldown at no cost. Activating one of Zilean's Borrowed Time abilities will put Borrowed Time on cooldown equal to the remaining cooldown of the ability he borrowed. He can only activated on Borrowed ability every seconds. ***''Each of Zilean's basic abilities has Borrowed Time variant with a slightly altered ability icon, similar to and . This is to improve clarity. Essentially, if Borrowed Time is available, "Casting Zilean's basic abilities will grant him the ability to cast a Borrowed Time variant until the ability comes off cooldown."'' ***''Activating a Borrowed Time ability does not affect the cooldown of the standard version.'' ***''The Borrowed Time abilities might be altered to scale irrelevant of the ability's own rank, similarly to Rengar, Heimerdinger, LeBlanc or Karma, depending on what feels good.'' |-| Willbachbakal= ;Niche: The Time Bender * Zilean's been struggling for a long time to fulfill both his thematic and gameplay fantasies: with respect to the latter, a lot of Zilean's power has so far been locked away in abilities that either involve too little decision-making and outward power to truly count as an active (e.g. Rewind), or just completely passive, hard to appreciate and useless past a certain stage of the game (e.g. Heightened Learning), leading to a champion who doesn't have a wide enough array of offensive abilities to fully qualify as a mage, nor a good enough degree of utility, besides his ultimate, to fully qualify as a support. Zilean's kit is also, overall, not that interesting, and not particularly conducive to the theme of a time mage, who should be able to do really awesome and mind-bending stuff relating to time manipulation. The goal of these changes is to both give Zilean a suite of time-controlling abilities, which would allow him to stop, slow, speed up, and reverse time on specific areas and targets of his choosing, in a manner that would benefit both a solo and duo laning playstyle. At the core of this is his new passive, Borrowed Time, which would be Rewind in passive form, allowing him to use one (and just one) basic ability on cooldown at a time, and allowing him to double-cast them for additional effects if used correctly. On top of being a time mage, Zilean would be an expert at area denial, and would create zones of threat and security around him that would let him manipulate the flow of battle. * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 335. * ** Renamed to Borrowed Time. ** Reworked: Zilean can cast his basic abilities when they are on cooldown, disabling Borrowed Time for the duration of the ability's remaining cooldown. * ** Damage reduced to from . ** No longer deals 1 true damage per tick. *** This means Zilean does not attract aggression from turrets until the bomb detonates. * ** Mana cost changed to from 35 at all ranks. ** Cooldown increased to from . ** Active reworked: Zilean marks the target unit, allied or enemy (but not himself) for 3 seconds, imprinting their location at the time of cast and causing them to create a path as they move. At the end of the duration, the target dashes back along the path to the imprinted location. *** This also applies to targets resurrecting through . *** Range is . ** If two targets marked by Rewind cross paths, both dash immediately to the intersection, consuming Rewind in the process, and affected enemies take magic damage. * ** Range increased to 900 from 550. ** Mana cost increased to from 50 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to from 15 at all ranks. ** Active reworked: Zilean channels to increase Time Warp's radius and damage across the target area over 3 seconds. Upon release, Zilean creates a -radius bubble of time at the target location, dealing | }}magic damage to all enemy champions hit, stopping all enemy attacks and abilities in the area, and all enemies within by for seconds. *** Holding for 4 seconds cancels Time Warp and refunds . *** Stopped abilities and attacks resume normally when the bubble expires. ** Casting another instance of Time Warp on top with energizes the bubble, causing all allies within to receive bonus movement speed equal to the strength for seconds. * ** Zilean sees AP)}} of the damage he and allied champions took in the past 3 seconds as grey health while is available. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Active reworked: Zilean marks the target allied champion or himself with a protective time rune for 3 seconds, arresting their grey health and causing it to be visible on the target to all. If the target takes fatal damage, they are placed in for 3 seconds, healing for plus their grey health at the end, consuming it in the process. *** This also causes all affected champions with grey health to stop generating or consuming it with their abilities, which includes and (in this re-workshop, anyway). ;Niche: The Encroacher * Zyra's one of the champions who's experienced one of the biggest power falloffs around: while massively overpowered on release, a quick set of heavy nerfs left her in a pretty dissatisfying state, and revealed many of the issues with her kit: as a support, she only has one truly impactful supporting basic ability, and as a mage, she's torn between a mediocre burst rotation and insufficient plant-based power. Additionally, her passive is really unsatisfactory, and doesn't feel that good even if it does end up scoring a kill. The goal of these changes is to shift her power towards what she needs to perform well as a mage support, as well as feel strong when encroaching on her opponents' territory and taking control of their land. * : ** Damage changed to from 100 - 440. *** Damage is capped at Smite's damage at the same level against jungle monsters. ** If Zyra scores a takedown on a champion or epic monster hit by Rise of the Thorns, she resurrects at and from the victim's corpse. ** Only counts Zyra's death as a kill for the enemy team once her plant form expires. * : ** Area of effect increased. ** Damage removed. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 at all ranks from . ** Now all enemies hit by for seconds. ** Now provides of the affected area during the delay, as well as enemies hit. ** 's projectiles now pass through all targets throughout their full range, dealing magic damage to each enemy hit. * : ** Now has 6 levels, and Zyra starts with one point in Rampant Growth. ** Cooldown reduction removed. ** Recharge time reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 1000 from 850. ** radius increased. ** Seeds cap on map removed. ** Seed duration reduced to 10 from 30. ** Vision changed to from against champions who step on seeds. ** Plant damage increased to 40 + (10 Zyra's level) from 23 + ( Zyra's level) . ** Plant attack speed increased to 1 from 0.8. ** Plants take 3 damage from melee champion basic attacks. ** Plants are untargetable to minions and monsters. ** Plants last indefinitely, but lose 1 health per second after not attacking a champion or large monster for seconds. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 70 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. ** duration increased to from . ** Damage removed. ** Now provides of enemies hit for the duration. ** : *** strength increased to 50% from 30%. *** duration reduced to 1 from 2. * : * Allows Zyra to store 1 extra seed per rank, up to . ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** duration changed to from at all ranks. ** Damage changed to from . ** Plant removed. ** Plants affected by Stranglethorns now link to each other with thick roots while the thicket expands and remains, forming terrain that is impassible to enemies.